lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Dimensions 3 (JaJaLoo)
Lego Dimensions 3 is a series of waves that come after Wave 9 of Year 2. It features 18 new franchises,including comic strip favorite Calvin and Hobbes. Storyline Lord Vortech is dead, and the Lego Multiverse has been quiet. However, Vortech's son, Portale, has gained access to a whole bunch of new worlds. Portale has taken Bomb from the Angry Birds Movie, Theodore from Alvin and the Chipmunks, and Darwin from the Amazing World of Gumball. He has also rebuilt Foundation Prime and plans to destroy every Lego World in existence. Now Red, Alvin, and Gumball must make a quest to save their friends and stop the Vortech family name. Waves *Wave 10 *Wave 11 *Wave 12 *Wave 13 *Wave 14 Franchises *The Angry Birds Movie *Alvin and the Chipmunks *The Amazing World of Gumball *Calvin and Hobbes *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory *Pixels *Star Wars *Disney *Marvel *Step Brothers *Talladega Nights:The Ballad of Ricky Bobby *National Lacrosse League *Home Alone *Hero Factory *The Garfield Show *Assasin's Creed IV:Black Flag *Tommy Boy Packs Starter Pack (Red, Alvin, Gumball, Slingshot) Wave 10 *Star Wars Story Pack (Rey, Millenium Falcon, Death Star Portal) *Home Alone Level Pack (Kevin, Sled, Toolbox) *Talladega Nights Level Pack (Ricky Bobby, Wonder Bread 26 car, Gas Pump) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Team Pack (Leonardo, Pizza Van, Raphael, Shellraiser) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Team Pack (Simon, X-247 Toy Car, Dave, Dave's Car) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fun Pack (Michelangelo, T-Rocket) *Disney Fun Pack (Peter Pan, Crocodile) *Marvel Fun Pack (Spider-Man, Spider-Copter) Wave 11 *Calvin and Hobbes Story Pack (Calvin,Cardboard Box,Calvin's house Portal) *National Lacrosse League Level Pack (John Grant,Jr. Wooly Mammoth,4-Wheeler) *Willy Wonka Level Pack (Willy Wonka,Chocolate River Boat,Wonkavator) *The Garfield Show Team Pack (Garfield,Lasagna Tray,Odie,Vito's Pizza Van) *National Lacrosse League Fun Pack (Shawn Evans,Black Wolf) *The Angry Birds Movie Fun Pack (Chuck,Piggy Motorcycle) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fun Pack (Donatello,Turtle Sub) Wave 12 *Step Brothers Story Pack (Brennan,Doback Boat,Brennan and Dale's room Portal) *Hero Factory Level Pack (Furno,Queen Beast,Furno Bike) *Pixels Level Pack (Sam Brenner,Mini-Ghost,Pac-Man) *Star Wars Team Pack (Luke Skywalker,X-Wing,Han Solo,TIE Advanced) *Step Brothers Team Pack (Dale,Drumset,Derek,Land Rover) *Talladega Nights Fun Pack (Cal,Old Spice 47 car) *Disney Fun Pack (Mickey Mouse,Lightning McQueen) *Marvel Fun Pack (Iron Man,Quinjet) Wave 13 *Assasin's Creed Level Pack (Edward,Pirate Ship,Rowboat) *Tommy Boy Level Pack (Tommy,Richard's car,Callahan Auto Parts Van) *Calvin and Hobbes Team Pack (Hobbes,Wagon,Susie,Water Balloon Launcher) *The Garfield Show Fun Pack (Jon,Jon's car) *Marvel Fun Pack (Captain America,Captain America Jet) *Disney Fun Pack (Minnie Mouse,Steamboat Willie) *National Lacrosse League Fun Pack (Dan Dawson,Knighthawk) Wave 14 *Disney Fun Pack (Winnie-the-Pooh, Honey Pot) *Marvel Fun Pack (Hulk, Hulk Smasher) *National Lacrosse League Fun Pack (Shayne Jackson, Swarm of Bees) *Tommy Boy Fun Pack (Richard, Deer) Voice Work Heroes *Jason Sudeikis-Red *Justin Long-Alvin Seville *Logan Grove-Gumball Villains *Paul Rudd-Portale Vortech The Angry Birds Movie *Josh Gad-Chuck (archive audio) *Danny McBride-Bomb (archive audio) *Maya Rudolph-Matilda (archive audio) *Kate McKinnon-Stella (archive audio) *Bill Hader-Leonard (archive audio) Alvin and the Chipmunks *Matthew Gray Gubler-Simon (archive audio) *Jason Lee-Dave Seville (archive audio) *Jesse McCartney-Theodore (archive audio) *David Cross-Ian Hawke (archive audio) The Amazing World of Gumball *Kwesi Boakye-Darwin (archive audio) Calvin and Hobbes *Jackson Kelley-Calvin *Ben Cline-Hobbes *Dakota Fanning-Susie Derkins *Jennifer Love Hewitt-Mom *Bill Murray-Dad Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Seth Green-Leonardo *Sean Astin-Raphael *Greg Cipes-Michelangelo *Rob Paulson-Donatello Willy Wonka *Gene Wilder-Willy Wonka (archive audio) *Peter Ostrum-Charlie (archive audio) *Jack Albertson-Grandpa Joe (archive audio) Pixels *Adam Sandler-Sam Brenner Star Wars *Daisy Ridley-Rey *Mark Hamill-Luke Skywalker *Harrison Ford-Han Solo Marvel *Tobey MaGuire-Spider-Man *Robert Downey Jr.-Iron Man *Chris Evans-Captain America *Edward Norton-Hulk Disney *Bobby Driscoll-Peter Pan (archive audio) *Wayne Allwine-Mickey Mouse (archive audio) *Russi Taylor-Minnie Mouse (archive audio) *Sterling Holloway-Winnie-the-Pooh (archive Audio) Step Brothers *Will Ferrell-Brennan Huff *John C.Reilly-Dale Doback *Adam Scott-Derek Huff Talladega Nights *Will Ferrell-Ricky Bobby *John C.Reilly-Cal Naughton Jr. National Lacrosse League *John Grant Jr.-Himself *Shawn Evans-Himself *Dan Dawson-Himself *Shayne Jackson-Himself Home Alone *Macaulay Culkin-Kevin McAllister (archive audio) Hero Factory *Josh Keaton-William Furno The Garfield Show *Frank Welker-Garfield *Gregg Berger-Odie *Wally Wingert-Jon Arbuckle Assasin's Creed IV:Black Flag *Edward Norton-Edward Kenway Tommy Boy *Chris Farley-Tommy (archive audio) *David Spade-Richard (archive audio) Trivia *This is the third year of Lego Dimensions so far *This is also the first Lego Dimensions game to include a real life franchise,the National Lacrosse League. *This is the only Lego Dimensions game to not have any voice actors no-one's heard about. Category:Customs by JaJaLoo